jessicasanchezfandomcom-20200214-history
Tonight
"Tonight" is the first single by American Pop-R&B recording artist Jessica Sanchez from her debut album, Me, You & the Music. It features American R&B singer Ne-Yo. Written by Shaffer "Ne-Yo" Smith, Mikkel S. Eriksen and Tor E. Hermansen while the songs production was handled by StarGate. the song was released to all digital retailer on March 22, 2013, following her debut live performance of the single on the Top 9 results show on the twelfth season of American Idol on March 21, 2013, as the lead single from Jessica's debut studio album Me, You & the Music which is set for release on April 30, 2013 through 19/Interscope Records. The song's accompanying music video was shot in downtown Los Angeles on March 1, 2013 with director Justin Francis and made its world premiere on Vevo on March 21, 2013. Lyrics Verse Ne-Yo It seems like every day is something else Another reason to be stressing Jessica And you just wanna run away, said you just wanna run away Ne-Yo You try to get out and enjoy yourself But everybody’s wack, it’s so depressing Jessica And you just wanna run away, yeah, said you just wanna run away Bridge Ne-Yo Though we ’bout to hop up on this rocket Get up outta here Jessica Go somewhere where nothing ever goes wrong ‘Bout to hop up on this rocket Take to the sky Everything is fine Chorus ‘Cause we ain’t even on Earth tonight We on a planet where the dudes got money and they’re not afraid to spend it Hey-oh, Hey-oh, and everything is alright, hey-oh hey-oh ‘Cause we ain’t even on Earth tonight We on a planet where there ain’t no drama and the party’s never ending Hey-oh, Hey-oh, and everything is alright, hey-oh hey-oh Verse Jessica It seems like every day is something else Another reason to be stressing Ne-Yo And you just wanna run away, said you just wanna run away Jessica You try to get out and enjoy yourself But everybody’s wack, it’s so depressing Ne-Yo And you just wanna run away, (oh oh), said you just wanna run away Bridge Ne-Yo Though we ’bout to hop up on this rocket Get up outta here Jessica Go somewhere where nothing ever goes wrong ‘Bout to hop up on this rocket Take to the sky Everything is fine Chorus ‘Cause we ain’t even on Earth tonight We on a planet where the dudes got money and they’re not afraid to spend it Hey-oh, Hey-oh, and everything is alright, hey-oh hey-oh ‘Cause we ain’t even on Earth tonight We on a planet where there ain’t no drama and the party’s never ending Hey-oh, Hey-oh, and everything is alright, hey-oh hey-oh Chorus Jessica ‘Cause we ain’t even on Earth tonight Ne-Yo Pretty baby, babe Jessica No oh-oh-oh ‘Cause we ain’t even on Earth tonight Oh oh-oh Middle Ne-Yo And we’ll be dancing through the mornings Jessica Grab my girls from Venus, grab your boys from Mars And we’ll get away, go somewhere and just get right Chorus ‘Cause we ain’t even on Earth tonight We on a planet where the dudes got money and they’re not afraid to spend it Hey-oh, Hey-oh, and everything is alright, hey-oh hey-oh ‘Cause we ain’t even on Earth tonight We on a planet where there ain’t no drama and the party’s never ending Hey-oh, Hey-oh, and everything is alright, hey-oh hey-oh Background Following the series finale of the eleventh season of American Idol Sanchez was signed to Interscope Records/19 Entertainment to begin work on her debut studio album. Recording for the album began during the American Idols Live Tour in mid July 2012, she worked with producers Mark J. Feist, Harvey Mason, Jr. and Toby Gad among others for the album and is set to feature ballads but will exhibit "more of an R&B/Pop/Urban kind of feel". In an interview with MTV News, Sanchez spoke of the song, saying: "'Tonight' is a song about people that are usually stressed out, everybody has problems and everything, and 'Tonight' is a song about going out that night and having the best night of your life." It's been described as a "club-ready" track. Live performances Sanchez made her TV debut performmance of "Tonight" with Ne-Yo on the Top 9 results show on the twelfth season of American Idol on March 21, 2013, and received a standing ovation from the judges following the performance. On March 22, 2013 just after the performance she made in Idol, Jessica Sanchez Gives First Online Performance Of “Tonight” At Yahoo!. and its in acoustic version. She performed her debut single "Tonight" in Young Hollywood. She also performed her single in CleverTV. Critical reception The song has received mixed to positive reviews from critics. A mixed review came from Grady Smith of EW.com saying that "The song is far better than Jessica's non-starter pop singles "Change Nothing," which she performed at last year's finale, and "Fairytale," which she debuted at a showcase last year. And it's light years ahead of the generic dance tracks released by The Voice's Jermaine Paul and The X-Factor's Melanie Amaro. "Tonight" actually sounds like it could fit right in on pop radio or blaring out of the speakers in a club. Here's the thing, though. I'm just not buying it — and that's because I still remember the Jessica Sanchez I got to know on Idol." Meanwhile, a positive review came from Amy Sciaretto of PopCrush, "She was more Jennifer Lopez than Mariah Carey, to draw a comparison to the former and current judge's panel. That is, she was more about the show, the image and the dancing then she was about showcasing the diva voice. She positioned herself as a diva during her season but has completely switched gears … at least with her first single." Chart and sales performance "Tonight" debuted with 13,000 digital copies sold within the first week of its release. Music video Filming for the music video began on March 1, 2013 in downtown Los Angeles with director Justin Francis. The video premiered on Vevo on March 21, 2013. Release history Videos